The present invention relates to a portable computer and, more particularly, to a portable computer having an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) assembly that can be adjusted to any of plural various level positions and any of plural various angular positions relative to the mainframe thereof.
Various portable computers, including lap-top computers, notebook computers and palm-top computers, are widely known and accepted for the advantage of their mobility. A portable computer is generally comprised of a mainframe having a keyboard, and an LCD assembly. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD assembly is pivoted to the mainframe and, therefore, can be adjusted to any of plural various angular positions relative to the keyboard. This known structure of a portable computer is not convenient for use with a pen base input device. Furthermore, the level position of the LCD assembly is not adjustable.